medamonfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 1
One day, in the world of Medamon , there was a great battle between a very powerful Medaplayer. One of them is good and the other one is bad. The good person is the Medaking and his name is Silver Star . Silver Star had a son named Accel Star. Because of his work of saving the good from the evil, he never had a chance to meet his own son. He has an arch enemy named Drake Stream. Drake Stream also had a son named Firol Stream . In that epic battle, Silver Star died. He knew that sooner or later, he will die in the hand of Drake Stream. So, to prepare, he gave a Medamon that he never use it before to his wife and ask his wife to give the Medamon to Accel. He know that Accel will defeat Drake Stream one day. After 3 years, Accel have become 15 years old. He finally can go to the Medaschool to learn about Medamon. One day before the school starts, his mother, Elli Star, give a Medavice and a Medacoin that contain a Medamon that his father gave to his mother. Accel suprise and felt so happy to have his first Medavice and Medamon. His mother told him all about his father even he never meet his father. Accel want to be like his father, a great Madeplayer and the Medaking. The next day, Accel sign up his name into that school and get a Medadex. Then he knows that he have become a Medaplayer. He felt so happy. After signing, Accel and all other Medaplayer go into the Hall. The headmaster give a little speech. After the speech, Accel meet a new friend named Sofea Flash. She was very kind and beautiful. Accel Star and Sofea Flash become friends. Accel told about his dream to Sofea that he want to become the greatest Medaplayer and the new Medaking after his dad. Sofea suprise that Silver Star is his father. After that, Sofea tell Accel about her dream. Her dream is to help the person in need in case they are in trouble. Accel impressed of Sofea's dream but all other boys don't think that she can do it. Sofea wants to show that she can be a great Medaplayer just like boys. Sofea thinks that Accel think she's crazy but Accel said that he believe in her. After that, they go to their own class. In the class, Accel feel so excited to learn more about Medamon. First, the teacher told the students in the class to introduce themself. Heard a very rough voice that said his name is Firol Stream. Then Accel remember that the one who killed his father is Drake Stream. The last name of the kid is the same as the one who killed his father. During the recess, Accel and Sofea go to the canteen to eat. After eating, they want to go back to their own class. Suddenly, a couple of bad guys trying to destroy the school just to have fun. The students scared. The bad guys want to make a mess. Accel feel so angry. He realize what he had to do. Accel challenge the bad guys to a fight. The bad guys accept that challenge. The bad guy release his first Medamon and it was a Groundrole. Groundrole is a Humanoid Type Medamon and an Earth Element. Accel doesn't scared. He take the Medacoin that his father gave. And put it into the Medavice. Then, Windasaur appear. Windasaur is a Dragon Type Medamon and a Wind Element. Accel feel so excited. The truth is, Windasaur just wake up from his long sleep after he battle with Silver Star. He still remember that day when Silver Star ask him to be his son's partner and that was Accel. Windasaur waited for 3 years to meet with Accel. He felt so happy. Silver Star has been keeping his promise. Continue with the battle. Groundrole attack Windasaur with its fury claw. Windasaur take the damange. Windasaur fight back with its claw too but he miss. The bad guy use a Medacard. The card that he choose is increasing Groundrole power. Groundrole use its special technique, Earthquake. Windasaur got hit but he didn't give up. Sofea ask Accel to use his Medacard but Accel don't have any. Sofea give her card to Accel that her didn't use at all. The card contain a Wind Sword. Accel use it on Windasaur. Windasaur attack Groundrole with that sword. Groundrole got hit and turn back into a Medacoin. That's mean Accel win his first battle. The bad guys run from that school. The other students cheer for Accel accept for Firol Stream. Episode 2